The Way You Love Me
by throughmysoul44
Summary: Human trafficking is a booming business in the vampire world; When Damon notices 14 year old Elena Gilbert is one of the young hostages of Klaus' dark profession, he feels his humanity again. Can their pasts bring them together or will their secrets break them apart? Warning: CONTROVERSIAL, underage relationship, dark. Not everyone's cup of tea!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just as promised, I am starting a new story! It's not for everyone, so please don't read if you don't approve of the warnings. I love writing about controversial things, so I understand not everyone is such a fan, but don't ruin it for those who enjoy it!

I am also looking for a beta! If interested...please PM me! If anyone is looking for a beta, I would be honored!

***Warning:** controversial, underage relationship, dark themes

* * *

For over a century, Damon Salvatore had never felt anything; no emotion, no pain, no loss. He was a ruthless vampire with no restrictions and he had no reason to stop, until the day his heart coaxed him to change.

"Damon, my friend," Klaus grinned opening the front door to his grand house.

Damon returned a smile, taking a step into the man's home. His neck craned to look up at the massive chandelier that hung from the elaborate ceiling, seeing the expensive gems that sparkled in the light. Klaus held out of a glass of wine and Damon snatched it without question, taking a quick sip. He watched the commotion of the house; male vampires laughing, servants cleaning, and various victims being drained of their blood. It was like every party Niklaus held.

Klaus immediately led him into a nearby office, blocking out the ruckus of his other guests. He then motioned Damon to sit and he obeyed, taking another sip of his succulent wine.

"Is your business overwhelmingly full of rainbows and sunshine or have the other vampires seen how silly it is to pay for something they can have for free?" Damon spoke, glaring at his friend with his notorious smirk.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Klaus chuckled.

"Nope," Damon said, popping the 'p'.

"I have a fine selection, Damon. I know you will be satisfied. I still owe you for helping my brother last month. Just think of it as a gift. You can dispose of her if you like," Klaus pressed, leaning himself against his desk.

"I would hope so. Ding ding. Uh oh...my watch says I have to go," Damon abruptly shot, holding his watch sarcastically.

"You can choose right now if you want. I know you have to be at the bar by 10," Klaus spoke, walking toward the door, still smiling.

Damon set down his glass before rising from his seat to follow the British man. He was only doing this because it was a gift. Why would he pay obscene amounts of money for a girl he could just kidnap in her sleep? He would likely drain her later that night, anyway. He scoffed to himself as they made their way down to the basement. The long, narrow hallways continued for a few minutes before Damon could clearly see the cells. There must have been over seventy girls lining the hallway, their screams echoing. Many were tied up and gagged, while others lay sobbing. It was like a prison and for only a short moment, Damon felt disgust.

"Tyler can show you around. See what takes your fancy," Klaus smiled, motioning at the young man to help his new customer.

The men watched as Klaus left the dungeon, leaving them to their own devices. Damon just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. What a waste of time, he thought. Tyler walked at a slow pace down the long corridor, so that Damon could view each girl. Many hid their faces and trembled at his harsh gaze.

He must have viewed all of them, as he finally approached the end of the hall. A sense of disappointment overcame the vampire.

"That's it?" The vampire snapped.

"Um, y-yeah. I can get Klaus if there's a problem," Tyler spoke nervously.

Damon's eyes searched that long hall one more time, his long strides showing his frustration. It felt like hours, but he suddenly noticed a steel door halfway down the hallway. His face lit up, his legs pulling him closer until his eyes peeked through the small window. He was shocked at what he saw.

The girl on the other side slept peacefully on the cement floor. Her long brown hair covered her shoulders and her lips were slightly parted. Damon could not help but notice that she looked so young; much younger than the other girls.

"Who is she?" Damon asked, his eyes still fixed on the beautiful girl.

"I don't think she's for sale. She's Klaus' toy. She is his favorite," Tyler answered, writing something on his clipboard.

"How old is she? She looks so young," Damon commented, feeling something inside him change.

Did Damon Salvatore actually care? How could he? He was just a heartless and cruel vampire who couldn't care less about anyone. Though he tried to not feel, he somehow could not stop the sudden empathy that washed over him.

"She's fourteen. She was an accident, actually. Klaus doesn't usually kidnap them that young, but there was a miscalculation of some sort. He decided to keep her. I mean look at her. She's a gem," Tyler laughed.

"Get me Klaus. I want to make a deal," Damon hissed, his eyes still watching the girl they called 'Elena'.

"Will do," Tyler confirmed, running the rest of the long hallway.

As he waited, Damon watched the girl. She slept so peacefully; far too peacefully for a cold dungeon. Suddenly she opened her eyes, her fingers rubbing her olive skin. Her eyes met his gaze and the vampire winced, maybe out of embarrassment.

"You want to make a deal," Someone barked behind him and his eyes instantly pulled from hers.

He turned around to see the blonde man standing there, arms crossed in defense. Tyler stood beside him, doodling on his clipboard nervously.

"I want this girl," Damon hummed, gesturing toward the door.

"She's my little toy. Are you sure there are no other girls that you would rather have?" Klaus tried to smile, but Damon could see the man's nervousness.

"After what I did for your brother, I think you owe it to me," Damon snapped, giving Klaus a nasty grin.

Klaus' smile soon faded and his defeat could be seen on his face. He let out a long sigh before finally speaking to his guest.

"Fine," He spat, his arms falling to his sides, "They are hard to come by, but I'll just find another toy to harass."

"Tyler, carry Elena out to Damon's car for him. He is a very important customer," Klaus breathed, forcing himself to smile.

Tyler was swift in unlocking the cell door, taking the frail girl by surprise. She let out a small cry, trembling violently in the man's arms.

"W-where am I going?" She whimpered.

"A very loyal customer wants you, Elena. You're going to be a good girl, right? He is not a patient vampire," Tyler cooed sarcastically.

As he walked past Damon with the girl against his chest, her eyes once again found his, and he swore he could see her soul…a courageous soul. She buried her face in Tyler's chest, too afraid of the vampire that pierced through her.

Damon shook Klaus' hand firmly before making his way to his car. The girl looked horrified in the passenger seat, Tyler shutting the door loudly.

"She's all set, sir," The kid smiled.

Damon rudely walked past Tyler, stepping into his expensive new car. As soon as the door shut, the girl let out a small sob, her body pressed against the door, as if she was expecting him to hurt her.

"I won't hurt you. I promise," He spoke softly, starting the engine.

She continued to cry quietly beside him, tucking herself into a small ball. He tried to keep his eyes concentrated on the road, but the girl mesmerized him. Somehow he knew she was special...somehow she would change him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm contemplating changing the title! I either want it to **'Courageous Souls'** or** 'The Way You Love Me'**! I love them both and they fit the story so well! Damon and Elena both have courageous souls, but the other title is so cute! ugh! Please tell me your opinion! Thank you so much for reading and please review! xoxo

*CALLING ALL BETAS! PM me please! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I don't usually update during the week, but I had to get this out of my system! I really hope you enjoy, but beware of my warnings as always!

***Warning**: controversial, underage relationship, dark themes

* * *

The car ride seemed longer than usual for Damon. It was already dark outside, the roads now vacant. It was rather quiet in the car and he could hear her heart beat beside him. He watched her lip quiver, her eyes staring out into the night, trying desperately to hold back tears.

"You'll be happy here," Damon breathed, breaking the awkward silence.

He realized that she didn't even have the courage to look at him. She was just too afraid, and he hated it. He didn't want her to be that scared of him.

The car finally turned into his familiar circular driveway, seeing that nothing had changed. Elena's heart began to race as the car came to a complete stop. She wasn't surprised by the size of the man's house, seeing as his car was worth more than her family's home. Damon looked over at her moments later and she could feel his eyes burn through her. Her legs started to shake with fear. What were this man's intentions? Would he just lock her up in this house and sexually assault her like the other men did to her?

"I'm going to show you around the house, okay?" Damon said kindly, pushing open his door and stepping onto the coarse gravel.

It didn't take him long to walk around the car, pulling her door open for her. She jumped in surprise, letting out a small gasp. He flashed her a friendly smile and she hesitantly uncurled herself from the fetal position, stepping out of the vehicle. Her eyes found his wandering gaze, but they pulled themselves away within seconds.

Damon gestured toward the house and Elena's wobbly legs followed the vampire's steps, her arms securely wrapped around herself. As she stepped inside, she instantly felt better. It was warm and cozy in this house...almost like home. She tried to hide her small smile, but Damon had already seen it and he smiled with her.

"Your bedroom is upstairs, but I need to clean it first. It's been a while since anyone's lived here with me. Wouldn't want the dust mites to attack you in your sleep," He chuckled, being his typical self, but Elena didn't catch the joke.

"I-I want to go home," She finally stammered, burying her face in her hands. It was weird for her to say that, since she had wanted to escape from Klaus's wrath for a long time now. At least with Klaus she knew the lengths and limits. This man was a stranger and also a vampire. He could, and probably was a worse vampire than Klaus.

"Elena…" He breathed.

"I don't belong here. I'm a person," She whispered.

"Well you don't get to decide that," He hissed cruelly, walking toward her, "I want you in bed by ten. I want you to behave and I want you to be happy. That's all I ask of you, Elena."

She allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks again, briefly looking up to see his blue orbs. He gave her another encouraging smile before walking out of the living room, leaving her completely alone. She heard him climb the steps to upstairs, most likely preparing her room.

She nervously searched the den for a weapon, but there was nothing. She looked for unlocked windows and doors, surveying each room. Even though this place was better than Klaus' cold dungeon, she still refused to stay. Vampires were all evil. All men were evil for that matter.

Damon on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about her. It had all happened so quickly, but he felt good about his actions. He was kind and caring around her and she made him smile without even trying. Saving her from Klaus' darkness made him feel even better. This must have been a million times better than the basement, he thought as he made the bed. Damon had endless amounts of money and time to make this girl's life fulfilling. She would be happy here, right?

It didn't take long for him to put the fresh sheets on her new bed or to wipe away the dust on the book shelves that lined the walls or to vacuum the dingy flooring. The room was simple, yet elegant, something he hoped Elena would enjoy. He would need to go shopping for food and toiletries soon, but he hoped there was enough to suffice for now.

When he returned downstairs, the girl was roaming the kitchen, quietly scavenging through the cabinets and drawers. He crossed his arms, amused at her curiosity.

"Find anything good?" He chuckled behind her, causing her to jump out her skin.

"You scared me," She gasped, holding her chest.

"Your room is ready whenever you are. I know it's already ten, but I'll give you some leniency since it's your first night here," The man smirked, walking further into the kitchen.

"You can't keep me here," She bravely stated, finally looking into his eyes without hesitation.

"I can and I will. Now I'm pretty sure rule number two was to behave, wasn't it? Don't do anything you'll regret," His teeth were clenched, his temper rising.

"I won't behave," She screamed, slamming her fist on the counter.

"Then your life will be miserable here," He shot back.

She let out a small cry, dropping to her knees in defeat. She hid her face with her arms, muffling her sobs. The floor was similar to her cell back with Klaus and it somehow comforted her. She just wanted to leave. Why wouldn't he let her go?

"I'll make you some dinner. It's been a while, but I think I can make something decent," He spoke as he opened the refrigerator, Elena hiding from him behind the kitchen island.

She did not move from her spot on the floor, emotion again engulfing her. From the slits of her eyes, she could see Damon cutting something on the counter, his face emotionless.

"So tell me about yourself, Elena. What's your story?" Damon asked, keeping his eyes on the food.

She hid her face again, not wanting to talk to him. She felt so afraid, her lips refusing to move.

"Why do you want me?" She spit after a long, silent pause.

"I don't need to explain anything to you. You are here because I want you here," He hissed, slamming down the pan he was cooking with.

"Please if you have a heart-," She began to plead, but he rudely interjected.

"I don't have a heart, little girl. You are staying here and that is final. Now sit down on that chair," He snapped, gesturing to the small table.

He set a plate down on the wooden table, watching her shaky journey over to the open chair. He could hear her heart racing, her fingers still wiping her swollen cheeks. It had been so long since he had to control his anger. Normally, he would just rip the person limb from limb, but Elena was different. He tried to calm himself, seeing she was now afraid at his threat.

She hesitantly seated herself at the table, Damon eating across from her. He watched her every move and she hunched herself in her chair to avoid him. However afraid she felt, she was still very hungry. She pulled the small piece of chicken up to her mouth, smiling as she chewed.

"Is my cooking okay? I can order you something," Damon muttered, taking a bite of his own food.

"It's good," She mumbled, her voice low.

"Elena, please tell me you believe this is better than where I found you," He breathed, trying to read her face.

"You're just as evil," She shot back, stabbing the meat angrily with her fork.

"Give me a chance, Elena. You've only been here for a couple of hours," Damon explained simply, feeling the anxiety build up inside him.

"I don't even know you," She whispered.

"Then talk to me. Ask me anything," He grinned.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered, looking at her plate.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. I've been a vampire since 1864 and I live here alone in this house. This town is where I grew up. I normally spend my nights over at the bar, but I'd rather enjoy your company," He smiled, sipping his drink.

"I can't do this. Please, I'll do whatever you want if you let me go," She whimpered, tears brimming.

"Elena. You're not leaving. Not ever," He yelled, the girl letting out a small wail.

He rose from the table, grabbing his plate angrily, storming over to the sink. He threw the plate down into it, trying to calm himself. Why was this so freaking hard? He felt bad for yelling at her, slapping himself mentally for it. He turned around to apologize, but before he could even get a word out, the girl was gone. She had bolted for the back door, running with all her might. He let out a growl of frustration before chasing after the frail child.

He saw she hadn't made it far, stumbling on the ground repeatedly. He grabbed her from behind, earning him an ear splitting scream from her lungs. Her shrieks were long and drawn out as his hand clutched her shirt roughly, stopping her in her tracks. She was sobbing hysterically, begging him to stop.

"Let me go," She wailed, clawing at the ground frantically, trying desperately to get away.

"Did you really believe you could escape me?" He growled, turning toward the house.

He dragged her back into the house by her shirt as she continued to plead with him. His face remained rigid, hauling her up the staircase to the second floor. The journey was slow and she had already spent all her energy on escaping. He kicked open her door with his foot, gently plopping her onto the bed. Her body collapsed from exhaustion, her hair sticking to her moist cheeks.

Damon leant against the dresser, waiting for her to calm down. He watched her as she cried, unsure how he felt.

She buried her face in the covers, afraid of what he would do to her. She gripped the sheets in her hands, waiting for him to beat her. The longer she laid there, the more afraid she became. Why wasn't he punishing her? Why wasn't she feeling his belt or his fingers roaming under her shirt? She hesitantly lifted her face to see where he was. He casually stood before her as if nothing had happened.

"I'm not happy with you, Elena." He confirmed, walking toward her.

She let out a small cry as he approached, fear instilling her.

"I want an apology," He spoke sincerely, hovering over her.

He promised not hurt her and he wouldn't. He just needed her to apologize to him.

"Please don't make me," She whispered.

"Apologize Elena. You are lucky I am being so generous," He retorted, crossing his arms beside her.

She sat up on the bed reluctantly, wiping her sore eyes before kneeling in front of him on the bed. Damon looked at her in confusion, but the girl did not stop her actions. Moments later, he watched as her hands reached out to his waist, her fingers fiddling with his belt. Damon's face turned to horror, realizing what she was doing.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped, trying to step back.

"I'm a-apologizing," She whimpered, her hands succeeding in unbuckling his belt.

That's when his hand made contact with her cheek. He slapped her hard, with enough force to knock her flat onto the mattress below. She let out a long scream, her hand holding her now burning cheek.

"That is not how we apologize, Elena. Don't ever, ever do that again," He barked, shocked by what she had attempted.

"Maybe that's what it was like where you came from, but that will not be tolerated here," He growled, walking angrily toward the door.

Before leaving, he turned to say one last thing, seeing she was still sobbing, hiding her face from him. The girl was trembling, still horrified by his rage.

"You can stay in here until you can give me a real apology," He spat, slamming the door behind him.

Where was this girl from? How could a fourteen year old girl believe that that was an apology? What perverted man would make her do that and did she really believe that Damon would support it? The questions wouldn't stop flowing through his mind as he walked diligently to the liquor cabinet in the den, gulping the bourbon straight from the bottle.

He ripped open a blood bag, devouring it in seconds. He felt like ripping out someone's throat, playing it out in his mind. He sat like that for hours, listening to her from the den. She must have cried herself asleep by the time he rose from the couch, only hearing her rhythmic breathing. He was three sheets to the wind, his muscles now relaxed. He could not fathom how this girl had become that way. Did she not know that 'I'm sorry' was a sufficient apology? The question bugged him for hours. He could understand now why she was so scared of him. If she thought that every man was like that, she had every right to be afraid.

He sauntered to his room, the bourbon bottle still in his right hand. His room was four doors down from hers and he paused in front of her room for a moment. He didn't want to think about it, but somehow he cared. The young girl never stopped crying. He had never seen her happy and it made him second guess his decision to keep her.

He lightly knocked on her door, waiting for an answer. When nothing happened, he opened the door slowly, seeing her sprawled haphazardly on the mattress. He smiled, walking over to her, listening to her steady breaths. He grabbed a blanket off the dresser, draping it over her small body. He pushed some of her hair out of her face, revealing her blotchy, red skin. The area where he had slapped her was sore, and Damon mentally cursed himself.

He didn't have any right to do that and he was angry at himself for it, especially when she had already encountered sexual abuse. Him slapping her wasn't going to gain her trust. He stroked her olive flesh, especially on the red area, mesmerized by her sleeping silhouette.

He left her to rest, shutting the door quietly behind him. Damon Salvatore had a soft spot that no one knew about, not even Elena. In his mind, he felt what he did was wrong, but in his heart, he couldn't have made a better decision...to save not only this girl, but also himself.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A very dramatic one indeed...Elena wants to leave but Damon won't let her. Of course, her apology was a little shocking, too. Everything will be explained in time, but we get a glimpse of what Elena's life was like before this. Obviously apologies weren't as simple as 'I'm sorry'. Also, remember that Damon is still a cruel vampire underneath and it is hard for him to contain his anger, hence why he seems so mean to her. Hopefully Elena will come to be happy there...I mean sleeping on a cement floor is probably not the best place to be! Please review and tell me how you feel! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for the motivational reviews! I would also like to wholeheartedly thank **LiveBreatheVampires** for all her amazing help on this chapter! Her stories are the best...check them out!

Please remember my warnings as always! I hope you enjoy and please review!

***Warning**: controversial, underage relationship, dark themes

* * *

He sat on the edge of her bed, watching her in her slumber. It was already ten in the morning and the young girl had not yet awoken from her sleep. Damon was still furious about the previous night, wanting desperately to speak to Elena. He reached out, shaking her arm lightly.

"Elena. Wake up," He whispered.

She let out a small groan, her eyes slowly peeling open to see him beside her. Her drowsiness did not last long as she realized that the monster was so close to her. She let out a small gasp, scrambling to move away from him.

"We need to talk. Don't make this difficult," He sternly stated, looking her straight in the eyes.

"P-please don't hurt me," She whined, keeping her distance.

"I promise I won't, Elena. Please just sit here so we can talk about this," He pressed, patting the spot beside him.

She slowly crawled over to him, still hesitant to proceed. He flashed her a smile, but she only winced at his action. When she was seated next to him, he could see she that was trembling.

"I'm not sure why you decided to apologize the way you did, Elena, but that is not acceptable, okay? Do you understand?" He strained, his eyes yearning for contact.

"What do you want me to do instead?" She whispered, her throat taut.

He could see the fear in her eyes, the way she moved away from him as if she was expecting him to hit her anytime soon. And in all honesty, he was angry at himself for slapping her the night before. He had no right to do that and he knew it.

She was now looking at him with her beautiful chocolate orbs, almost bracing herself for whatever he was going to throw at her now. He realized that she was probably scared, scared that he might make her do something worse than oral sex as a form of apology. He wanted to immediately ease her fears.

"You just say 'I'm sorry' and you mean it. It shows that you regret what you did and you want the person to forgive you," He explained, swallowing thickly, feeling relieved when he saw her face brighten up just a little bit.

"You don't want me to-" She began to speak.

"No. You should have never been asked to do such a thing, Elena. It's completely disgusting and repulsive for you to apologize in that way," He bowed his head, feeling the true disgust of the situation.

"I-I'm sorry, Damon...for everything," She choked, her body still shaking.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Elena. I want to see you happy. Please don't believe I want to hurt you," He soothed, pulling her into his arms and she did not protest.

She concealed her face in his hard chest, clinging onto his shirt. He hushed her cries and the emotions he felt were so foreign. How could he feel so much love from this girl? He felt wanted, needed, cared for. Her clinging to him that way made him feel like he was her only hope.

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I-I just wanted to go home. Then I wanted to make it up to you," She sobbed, pounding her fist against his chest. "I know you are not a bad person and that you're nothing like Klaus. But I was so scared, Damon. Hurt is the only thing I know."

"Shhh. I know you wanted to make it up to me, but that's not how, Elena. No man should ever force you to do that, okay?" He preached, rubbing her back lightly.

"Okay," She mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"I want you to take a shower. You need to freshen up," He hummed, rising from the bed.

"No, no, no," She stammered, her eyes growing wide.

"Elena, you look awful. You need to clean yourself," He retorted, giving her a confused look.

"I can't," She frantically shot.

"Elena, I am not asking. You are taking a shower," He breathed, walking toward her dresser.

"Damon...I-I-I can't," She whimpered.

"Why?" He hissed cruelly, again feeling his vampire side trying to take over, as he pulled open the dresser drawer roughly.

"Klaus said bad girls will be dragged down the drain to hell. I-I'm scared," She choked.

Damon's distorted facial expression summed up his feelings. What had this man done to her? She was convinced she was bad and that the shower would kill her. He felt his stomach turn for a moment and he turned around to look at her.

"Klaus lied Elena. You're not a bad girl and there are no monsters in the drain. I can promise you that," He said softly, handing her one of his button down shirts and a pair of cotton shorts he had in his possession.

"Please don't make me go in there alone," She pleaded, her glossy eyes staring into him.

He shook his head, shaking off the sick idea.

"No way, Elena. I'll wait outside the door," He tried to be reasonable, pushing a hand through his raven black hair.

"Please, Damon. I can't go alone. You don't understand," She cried, and she began sobbing again, begging. "I don't get why not. Many men used to see me naked."

At that, Damon's eyes widened as his body filled with rage. He couldn't believe how a fourteen year old girl thought that her being seen naked was something 'normal'. He desperately wanted to change her views.

He walked swiftly from the room, grabbing the cellphone out of his pocket and rapidly dialed a number. He could hear Elena's loud wails from where he stood, waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

"Damon?" She asked, surprised to see who had called her.

"Rose, I need your help," Damon sighed, shocked that there was a problem in his life he couldn't handle himself.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to arrive at his house, a smile plastered on the woman's face. Damon met her on the front porch, inviting her up to Elena's room.

"What the hell?" She gasped, seeing the young girl curled up on the bed.

"Rose, don't make me explain myself. Just help me please. Give her a shower and assist her with whatever she needs. She's scared," Damon snapped.

"Whatever sick plan-" She began before being interrupted.

"Rose...you owe me," he smirked, knowing he was right.

"Fine," She barked, walking cautiously to the trembling girl.

"I'll help you. I'll make sure you are safe in there. Do you trust me?" She asked kindly.

Elena nodded, following the vampire to the bathroom down the hall with her clean clothes in hand. Elena looked back momentarily at Damon for assurance and he nodded in approval.

Damon sat around waiting for over half an hour, his thoughts completely consumed by the girl. As before, he drank another blood bag to deter his craving for her sweet blood. Just her scent alone drove him crazy. Not long after he finished, Rose found him in the den, giving him a concerned look.

"Damon, I think you need to see this," She almost whispered.

He nearly ran to the bathroom, following Rose swiftly. When the door opened, Elena was sitting on the edge of the tub that centered the room, her back towards him and a towel wrapped under her arms. He could see Rose's concern within seconds, crossing the room in three strides.

His arms reached out, tugging the towel down until it pooled around her hips to reveal her entire back. She whipped her head around, letting out a surprised gasp. The numerous purple and blue bruises covered her backside, most of them resembling hand prints.

"Elena, where did you get these?" The raging vampire questioned, trailing his fingers across her flesh.

"It doesn't matter," She said defiantly, trying to pull away from his touch.

"Elena. Tell me right this minute," He roared, causing Elena to flinch from his high volume.

"I didn't submit to him when he fed from me a couple of nights ago...and he...he hurt me," She shrieked, trying to pull the towel back up to cover her bare back.

She was successful in pulling up her towel, holding it tightly around her frail body. He knelt down in front of her seated silhouette, taking her hand into his.

"I would never, ever hurt you like that, Elena. Do you understand me? What he did was inhumane and sick. You are safe with me," He pressed, softly squeezing her hand.

"I know," She whispered with a small smile.

"You look much better," He cooed, curling his arms under her and lifting her.

He carried her out of the bathroom, her wet hair soaking his white, cotton shirt. She smiled up at him, his blue orbs absorbing hers. When he finally transported her to the den, he gently set her down on his couch.

"How about some television?" He asked with a grin and her face lit up instantly.

When he handed her the remote, her fingers were trembling, almost nervous to hold it. It had been so long since she had watched anything.

"Been awhile?" He laughed, watching her stare at the remote in awe.

"I'll go make you something to eat. I'll have Rose get you dressed and then we can watch something while we eat. Deal?" He smiled.

She nodded her head, still amazed by the remote control. He sauntered from the room, a little jump in his step, a smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks again, Rose. You can blame me if you want, but just remember you helped her out," He mumbled, his head in the refrigerator.

She was standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed defensively.

"I think what you're doing is good, Damon. What changed?" She asked with a curious eye.

"How do you know what I'm doing? Are you psychic now?" He spat.

"The girl does talk you know. You really care about her, don't you? Damon Salvatore cares! Someone please document this," She chuckled sarcastically.

"That doesn't concern you. Get Elena dressed and leave. You did what I asked...now get out of here," He hissed, slamming the refrigerator shut.

She smiled, shocked that such a venomous man could be 'saved' by a broken girl. She walked to the den with a permanent smile, helping Elena put her clean clothes on before leaving the Salvatore Estate.

Damon was somehow offended, maybe even embarrassed that Rose had noticed him changing. He was different...and better because of Elena.

He made her French toast, relying on the only cookbook in the whole place to make it edible for her. He carried her food to the den where the girl lay watching 'Dancing With the Stars'.

"Do you like to dance?" He asked behind her.

"Used to," She whispered, sitting up to look at him.

He handed her the food with a small smile, joining her on the sofa. She ate greedily, her stomach contracting in anticipation.

"Thank you for bringing Rose," She spoke, staring at the TV screen.

"You needed that female influence," He told her, leaning back.

"No. I would have preferred you," She said so quietly, he barely heard her.

"Elena that's not-" He began.

"Not right? Funny, since you are the first man I have ever trusted. I feel safe with you, Damon. For once, I feel safe with someone," She breathed, finally turning her eyes to him.

"That's all I want," He said soothingly, their eyes clashing.

She set down her plate on the table next to her, scooting herself closer to him, inch by inch. His face was content, watching as she curled herself right beside him, her head resting on his collar bone, her feet on his thigh. He let her cuddle with him, his arm wrapping around her. It wasn't sexual at all...it was loving and innocent. She watched the television with her cheek pressed against his chest, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Thank you, Damon" She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything," She smiled, pressing herself closer to him, every inch of her touching him and he held her...just like that.

* * *

As days passed, Elena felt more comfortable there. She was happy and Damon watched in awe as she smiled more and more. She learned to live again. He brought her outside to play in the gardens, go on the computer, and he even read her a book or two. He made her happy and she felt genuinely safe with him.

"How are your bruises?" He asked her, watching her brush her hair.

"They don't hurt anymore," She confirmed, her brush catching on a knot.

"I'm glad, Elena," He smiled, walking up behind her.

He took the brush from her hand gently and began pulling the brush down the length of her hair slowly. He was so tender, stroking her long locks away from her face. Elena did not protest as he continued to untangle her strands, taking the utmost care with her. She smiled, closing her eyes at the foreign feeling.

"We should go shopping tomorrow. You need new clothes and food and possessions," He hummed, his voice like velvet in her ears.

"You've given me enough, Damon" She pressed, looking at him in the mirror.

"You deserve even more. Don't worry about it, okay? You can have whatever your heart desires. I want you to be happy, remember? That's one of our rules," He pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, securing it with an elastic.

"Okay," She whispered, trying to hold back the smile that crept onto her lips.

No one had ever treated her with such love and respect. For Elena, this was not normal. It was hard and difficult, because she considered herself as damaged goods, and yet, there was still someone giving her a chance.

* * *

Later that night, Damon slept like a rock. His mind was no longer bombarded with pain and misery. Instead, it was filled with happiness. He still didn't consider himself a good man, however. His apparent temper still threatened to escape and it scared him. He was just beginning to earn Elena's trust. It was a work in progress because no one could just change overnight.

He had closed his eyes, his body too tired to stay awake any longer...and he slept soundly, but then the dreams took over.

"_**You will not speak to me like that," His father barked.**_

"_**Giuseppe, he's a good boy. Let him make his own choices," The woman preached only feet from her husband.**_

"_**Shut up. You support this idiocy? Where are your senses, bitch?" The old man shot, striking the woman hard.**_

_**He continued to beat her until bruises covered her body. The woman's cries filled the plantation and the slaves stood in horror, watching their master beat his own wife senseless.**_

"_**Father," Damon pleaded, trying to pull the old man off of his mother, but the man turned to punch him in defense.**_

"_**Your mother doesn't care that you're a complete disgrace. This is how you control a woman, Damon. Maybe she'll think twice about your behavior," The man growled, striking his wife again.**_

"_**Stop it," Damon defended, his heart racing.**_

"_**I will give you a choice here, son. Either you stop this foolish behavior or I will be stopping it for you. Now scat." He growled.**_

"_**Just stop hurting her," Damon cried, his heart convulsing in his chest.**_

"_**I care about our name more than you will ever know. Now make your choice, son," The man spat, throwing another punch at his wife's face, Damon letting out another panicked cry.**_

"_**Take him out of here now," Giuseppe hissed, the slaves obeying, dragging Damon out roughly.**_

"_**Mom," He screamed, hearing her whimpers die down until the house fell silent.**_

The nightmare came to a sudden halt at the sound of Elena's heart stopping shriek that echoed through the estate. The scream was frantic and Damon rose from the bed within seconds, his heart pounding inside him.

"DAMON!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her wails growing in volume with every passing second.

* * *

**Author's Note:** CLIFFHANGER! I am so evil!

So Elena learns that an apology doesn't require anything more than a couple sincere words. She's beginning to trust him and the shower scene proved that her history is pretty dark since she has been brainwashed and abused by men in the past. Damon's dream at the end is very similar to Elena's situation. Klaus is an abusive, sadistic man like his father, while Elena is the victim like Damon's mother back in 1864. We are starting to see that they both have dark backgrounds that have yet to be pieced together.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to get the next chapter posted ridiculously fast! xoxo Lauren


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Thank you again to **LiveBreatheVampires** for her lovely work on this chapter! :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please still be aware of the warnings! I just can't get this story out of my head! I think about it night and day!

***Warnings:** Controversial, underage relationship, dark themes

* * *

He sped down the hall, throwing her door open frantically. He smelled the blood immediately, stopping him in his tracks momentarily. Elena was still screaming as he reached her bedside, grabbing her hand in a swift move.

"Elena," He breathed, seeing she was okay.

"B-blood," She shrieked, pulling the covers from her body.

The red substance covered the sheets in smears, along with the black button-up shirt Damon had given her. She was clinging to his chest, scraping her nails into his flesh.

"I'm dying, Damon. Help me," She screamed and Damon tried to hush her.

"Shhh. You're okay, Elena," He began, rubbing her back rhythmically.

"Make it stop," She whimpered, her eyes wide.

He realized within seconds what was happening. How could she not know?

"This is a good thing, Elena. This means you can bear children. It's normal for a girl to bleed," He cooed, trying to calm not only her, but himself.

"No, no. I must have cut myself. Damon...please make it stop," She sobbed, looking into his blue eyes.

"This is supposed to happen. Please don't be scared. I'm right here," He tried to reassure her, her hands clawing at him.

"W-where is it coming from?" She sniffled, pulling him to her in an embrace.

"I'll call Rose," Damon hummed, but her grip became death-like at his words.

"No. I want you, Damon. I only trust you," She wailed and Damon let out a long sigh of defeat.

He gently pushed her off of him, so that he could look into her doe eyes, seeing she was serious in her request.

"I-I can't explain this. Rose understands...I don't, Elena," He tried to explain, but she only began to cry harder.

"Please," She begged.

He thought about it for a few moments before finally agreeing. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace.

"I was so scared, Damon," She sniffled, holding him closer.

"Everything's going to be okay. Once a month you will bleed, Elena, but it's normal, okay? Every girl gets it eventually," He stroked her hair with his fingertips soothingly, feeling her trembling body against his.

"But from where?" She asked innocently.

"Between your legs. That's all you need to know. Babies come out of the same place the blood does," He almost whispered, embarrassed about the topic.

"I'm scared," She told him, her lips wobbling.

Right at that moment, Damon saw her as a small child, even more little than she already was. The innocence he saw in her eyes and the obvious trauma he knew she had been through made his heart ache. What did they use to do to this innocent girl? How could anyone lay a finger on her? She was just so little compared to him.

"I'm right here, Elena. Nothing is going to hurt you," He breathed, trying to assure her that she safe.

"I'm sorry about your sheets," She choked, the guilt consuming her.

"It's nothing to worry about. We need to clean you up, though. Are you sure you don't want Rose to help you?" He asked, still wary about the situation.

"I'm sure," She whispered.

With that, he walked her into bathroom, leaving the bloodied sheets in a neat pile. Her balance was shaky as she took each step down the hallway, Damon holding her arm gently. Damon's mind was still spinning, her screams ingrained in his mind. Just thinking about it gave him the chills.

"I'll have to buy you some sanitary towels, but we can just use some washcloths for now. You will likely bleed for a few more days," He nervously spoke.

"I trust you," She whispered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'll give you a wet cloth to wipe the blood. Can I please wait outside? I will be on the other side of the door if you need me," He urged, already feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

Damon Salvatore was never nervous about anything, but somehow this was pulling him apart. He tried to be nice about it, understanding her fear. The poor girl did not understand what was happening to her body. She trusted him and he would help her in any way he could, but it still didn't make things any easier.

"O-okay," She stammered, taking the cloth from his fingers.

"I'm right here, Elena. Nothing will hurt you," He assured, stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door slowly behind him.

He could hear her small whimpers through the door. She was so afraid of the blood that had come from her own body, trembling at the sight.

"D-damon," She stuttered, her legs wobbling under her.

"You're fine, Elena. I need to get you some clothes and underwear," He pressed, trying to calm the girl.

"B-but I need you," She whined, dropping to her knees.

"Then I'm going to have to call Rose," He threatened, refusing to give in to her request.

"No," She pleaded, her voice cracking.

"Well I'm not coming in there, Elena. Suck it up," He hissed cruelly, his inner rage rising to the surface.

She began to cry, afraid of his harsh tone. Why was he being so mean to her? She was frustrated and scared and tired. She just wanted help.

He stormed off to his room, roaming through his clothes. He needed to find her something to wear until they could go shopping later on in the day. It was six in the morning for goodness sake.

When he returned to the bathroom door, she was still crying. He opened the door a few inches, setting the clean clothes on the counter.

"I'll make you some breakfast. I expect you downstairs in ten," He announced sternly, the vampire's patience wearing thin.

He left her there, finding the kitchen dark and empty. The guilt once again flowed through him, forgetting she was only a frail child with a history of cruel men. She trusted him, not Rose. Why had he been such a total ass?

"Shit," He cursed at himself.

He let out a long sigh of frustration before climbing the staircase up to the second floor. Elena emerged from the hall bathroom moments later, her head bowed. He felt even worse now, slowly stepping toward her. Her eyes briefly met his, but he could tell she was upset.

"Elena," He breathed, but she would not look at him.

He lightly held her shoulder, pressing her against the wall so she could not escape him. He noticed she had changed her clothes, no remnants of blood.

"I owe you an apology, Elena. I'm sorry," He spoke sincerely, trying to meet her gaze.

She did not answer him, her head still bowed.

"Look at me, Elena," He shot and she slowly pulled her eyes up to meet his.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. I let my anger get the better of me," He almost whispered.

Her eyes began to brim with tears, further confusing Damon. Why was she crying?

"Thank you," She smiled and her arms wrapped around him, "No one has ever apologized to me. They said I wasn't worthy of one."

Damon's body was tense, her embrace surprising him. Wasn't she supposed to be upset at him? Realization hit him as he realized that this girl knew nothing more than pain and suffering. He held her tighter, shocked by how one girl could change his views completely.

"I am glad you're not upset anymore, Elena. I never meant to do that," He cooed.

He led her down to the kitchen, her lips curved upwards in a grin.

* * *

Later that day, Damon took Elena out to shop. She was truly excited to get out of the house, especially with Damon. She held his hand as they walked to the car, fearing that Klaus was waiting for her outside.

"He won't touch you anymore," He reassured, opening the car door for her.

"I-I know," She mumbled.

"We can go shopping for clothes first and then stop at the drugstore on the way home," He turned the engine on, glancing at Elena with a smile.

The ride was quick, Damon speeding through all the traffic lights with a cocky grin. Elena giggled beside him, enjoying the freedom she felt with him. He pulled into an empty spot in the mall parking lot, opening his door before the car could even come to a complete stop.

She held his hand, looking up at his face for approval. His face softened and he nodded reassuringly. They walked into the mall entrance, passing the hundreds of people that crowded into the shopping center.

He directed Elena into one of the many stores, seeing her face light up at the sight. Clothes overwhelmingly lined the walls and shelves, her eyes widening. Damon knew the shop well, pulling her toward the teens' section.

"Choose whatever you like, Elena. Don't even look at the price," He laughed, amused by her excitement.

Her fingers nervously skimmed through the racks, pulling out an array of clothing. Most of the clothing seemed so foreign since so many of her days were spent in skimpy dresses that could easily be removed if Klaus wanted to play.

"Do you want to try some of them on?" He asked, his arms full of her selections. He noticed that she was looking intensely at the length of the dresses, and he could totally imagine why. He tried to smile at her but she was so lost in the selection that she didn't notice. As she selected the clothes, Damon looked at her, realizing that the girl was far too skinny for her age. He doubted that the small sizes would fit her well.

She nodded, walking toward the fitting rooms. The woman gave Elena a strange look, seeing the baggy clothing Damon had lended her to wear for the time being. It was probably a strange sight given that she was matching the older man beside her.

"You can only take seven items in, sir," The woman said robotically, pulling her eyes from Elena's strange attire.

He caught the woman's gaze, compelling her to allow them to bring everything in with them.

"How did you do that?" Elena giggled.

"Just a little trick I found a while back," He bragged with a smirk.

He stood outside the stall, passing her each of the selections. It took a bit of time, but Damon didn't mind at all. He had secretly snuck a gorgeous gown into the pile when she wasn't looking, handing it to her through the small opening in the stall. When he knew she had it on, he knocked softly on the door.

"Elena, can I come in?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yes," She whispered nervously, self-conscious about her body.

When he stepped in, her figure stood before him, the gown angelically flowing down her body. The maroon dress looked stunning on her skinny frame, her olive flesh glowing.

"Damon" She questioned under her breath, "Am I ugly?"

He was rather shocked by her question, believing it was obvious she was gorgeous. He wanted to make her feel confident...to remind her that she should not be ashamed of herself.

"Look in the mirror," He whispered, standing right behind her, his lips almost touching her ear.

She looked into the full length mirror, seeing his blue orbs in the reflection.

"In that mirror is the world's most beautiful girl," He purred, Elena trying to hold back her smile.

He truly thought she was beautiful? Even after all those men had called her disgusting? Somehow she didn't care anymore. Someone thought she was beautiful and she relished in the compliment.

"Thank you for the clothes, Damon," She smiled genuinely, meeting his gaze again in the mirror.

* * *

Shopping took the entirety of the day, exhausting Elena. Damon understood it had been a long time since she had had this much exercise. She had rarely left the dungeon cell, Klaus only letting her outside for a small amount time each week.

"Are you hungry?" He asked in the car, looking over at her.

"No, thank you. I'm ready for bed," She yawned, confirming her claim.

"Well it is rather late. It's past your bedtime," He laughed looking at how dark it was outside.

"mmmhh," she moaned, closing her tired eyes.

He pulled into the driveway swiftly, pulling the car right up to the front door. He did not bother with the clothes and drugstore products, leaving them in their bags. Instead, he carried the girl in his arms, her eyes straining to stay open.

"Goodnight, Elena" He whispered, pulling the covers over her body and her mind fell into a deep slumber.

"_**I'm taking you back, you little slut," Klaus growled, grabbing her hair roughly.**_

"_**NO," She shrieked, trying to pull him off of her.**_

"_**You belong to me. Don't you remember what your daddy did?" He roared, dragging her to the door of Damon's house.**_

"_**DAMON," She screamed frantically, scraping her nails into the wood floor.**_

"_**Damon gave you back, sweetheart. You were so disobedient. He couldn't take your shit anymore. Stop fighting me," He barked, slapping her face, his other hand still gripping her hair.**_

"_**He's a good man," She defended.**_

"_**He's a monster, Elena. Just like I'm going to be when we get back to your cell." **_

"_**Please stop hurting me," She whimpered.**_

"_**Just because he showed you three minutes of kindness doesn't mean he is good. You should know that by now, Elena. Your Father was good, right? Right up until he-" The vampire suddenly stopped speaking, smirking.**_

"_**NOOO!" She sobbed.**_

"_**It's time to go home, Elena...where you belong," He laughed cruelly, dragging her to his car.**_

She woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. The tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks and she sat up, looking at the clock. It was only 11:30 pm. She tried to stop her hands from shaking, but the dream felt so real. It was a reminder of everything she had been through.

She peeled the covers back, sliding out of the bed. Her legs were too shaky to walk, so she crawled down the hall, her heart still beating against her ribs. She needed to know Damon was still here. As she crawled closer, she began to hear things.

She slowly pushed open his door, her eyes growing wide in horror.

* * *

**Author's Note:**What did Elena see when she opened the door?! Another cliffhanger I see!

So it appears Elena's past goes further back than Klaus...a time before she would have been taught about the menstrual cycle and puberty. As for the dream she has at the end of the chapter, it is almost a flashback in a way. Her Father has something major to do with her past...a dark past. On the contrary, the shopping for the clothes was a way for the two to bond some more, especially after Damon's little meltdown earlier that morning in the bathroom. He is still a ruthless vampire that isn't committed to changing or caring quite yet! I'm sorry to leave you hanging, but I hope to update very soon! The next chapter is almost done! Like I said, this story haunts me day and night! haha!

Thank you again for your undying support and please make sure to review! xoxo Ren


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I am so happy to be posting this chapter! Thank you so much to **LiveBreatheVampires** for her amazing beta work! I hope you enjoy and please read the warnings.

***Warning: controversial, underage relationship, dark themes**

* * *

Both Damon and the mysterious woman were naked, their bodies entwined on top of the sheets. His hips thrust into her rhythmically, the woman crying out. He kissed the girl's neck roughly as she held on to him, making low moans that sounded almost painful. Elena let out a whimper, truly afraid of the sight before her. How could he do that to a woman? She hated him. He was a monster just like Klaus had told her in the dream.

Damon heard Elena's cry from the door, turning his face to look. As soon as he did however, she bolted down the hall, sobbing.

"Shit," he hissed, jumping from the bed.

He threw on his boxers, running after the frantic girl. She slammed her door, diving under her bed for protection. She covered her face, trying to stop herself from crying anymore. It didn't take long to find her, her small whimpers leading him right to her.

"Get away from me," She shrieked, trembling as his feet stepped closer.

"Elena, please," He breathed, pushing a hand through his hair in frustration.

She had it all wrong. She didn't understand that he wasn't hurting the woman but pleasuring her.

"How could you? You're just like him," She sobbed.

"You're confused, Elena. I wasn't hurting her," He pleaded.

"I thought you were better than that," She sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Let me explain," He begged.

"I am no different than that girl. H-he d-did that to m-me on some nights. How c-could you be that cruel? Y-you promised you weren't like h-him," She stammered, holding back the tears.

He felt his blood run cold. Klaus had raped her. It was the one thing he had hoped that the monster hadn't taken from her. He couldn't grasp the reality that this beautiful girl had had her innocence ripped from her by a demon. He suddenly tried to comfort her, but he struggled to speak.

"No, no, no. What he did was wrong, Elena, but it's not like that. It feels good if you do it right," He choked, holding back his own tears. "I promise you, Elena."

"No! Don't," She screamed when he moved to touch her, "Don't touch me. Is that what you are planning to do to me, too? Why do men do that to us girls?" She was sobbing hysterically now as she took a few steps away from him, curling into a ball as if she was afraid that he would hurt her.

Damon's heart was about to break. Her little words hurt him, even though he could definitely understand why she thought that.

He dropped to his knees, reaching his arms out to scoop the girl up into his arms. He pulled her out from under the bed gently, bringing her to his chest.

"No, Elena," He told her desperately. "You've got it all wrong, sweetheart. Please just let me explain."

This time, Elena relaxed and did not fight him, even though she was still trembling in his arms.

"Shh. Please don't be afraid of me," He begged her, and she finally understood Damon's words. She sobbed in his arms, her cheek pressed against his bare chest.

"It hurt so bad, D-damon. I begged him to get off me," She sniffled, his fingers stroking her locks.

Her tears were covering his chest and finally Damon broke down, letting his own tears travel down his face. His throat felt tight, his heart aching inside.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I promise you I would never hurt you like that," He breathed, holding her closer to him.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, Damon rocking her steadily in his arms soothingly as she cried. When she had finally exhausted herself, she looked up at his chiseled face.

"What did you do to her then? I-I heard her," Elena asked.

"It's complicated. You're too young to understand," Damon explained, wiping the tear tracks on her olive cheeks.

"Stop saying I'm too young. I'm not a baby," she snapped, frustration filling her voice.

He paused for a while, composing himself. He let out a sigh, finally ready to tell her.

"When two people consent, it is an amazing feeling. What Klaus did-," He suddenly paused, unable to finish. The thought made his stomach turn and he couldn't bear to speak about it.

"What did he do to me, D-damon? Tell me the truth," She beckoned, her eyes staring into his.

"He stole your innocence. He raped you," Damon said in a whisper, his voice cracking.

"W-why?" She cried, burying her face in him again.

"He wanted to control you, scare you, make you his. It is one of the most disgusting things a person can do, Elena. Please know this is in no way your fault," He reassured her, kissing her temple.

"Am I his?" She asked, sniffling.

"No, Elena. You are mine. I won't let anyone ever touch you like that again. Not unless you want them to," He soothed.

"How did you make it feel good?" She questioned, meeting his gaze.

"Someday you'll understand it, Elena, but not now."

* * *

Elena could still not perceive the fact that she had seen Damon like that. It was as if she was ashamed of seeing him naked with another woman. She found it difficult to want to sleep as he carried her back to her room.

"Just close your eyes, sweetie," He whispered.

"I don't want to," She whined, capturing his eyes.

He smiled, pushing some loose strand of hair from her face. He kneeled beside her bed, stroking her cheek, waiting for the girl to sleep.

"You need to sleep," He urged, pressing his elbows into the soft mattress.

It took some time, but she finally closed her eyes. The last things she saw were his beautiful blue orbs diligently watching her drift off to sleep. He smiled once more, before kissing her forehead sweetly.

He rose from the floor, tiptoeing from her room silently. He let out a sigh as the door clicked shut behind him, relieved that she wasn't afraid of him. His mind was still boggled and filled with millions of thoughts.

He hated that she had seen that. Maybe even the fact that this innocent girl had been raped and now believed he was that evil. The fact that she had been afraid of him showered the vampire with shame. He needed a distraction and he didn't think twice on it. Elena wasn't supposed to see any of it.

He walked back to his room, seeing that the woman had fallen asleep naked in his bed. He suddenly felt disgust. This was a slut...an unworthy slut. With anger flowing through his veins, he crossed the room in two strides, grabbing the woman roughly. She awoke from her sleep with a gasp, but before she could release a scream, he constricted her airways with his hand.

He wrapped his fingers tightly around her throat, watching as the life slowly drained from the woman and he felt better. He had made a mistake and he regretted it. It couldn't be because he had 'cheated' on Elena, could it? It wasn't like he was in love with her, but he still somehow felt guilty that there was another girl in his life. He only cared about Elena. Her witnessing their sex made him angrier.

His grip on her throat tightened until the woman's body went slack. He let her body drop to the floor and he let out a long breath before ripping the sheets from his bed. He couldn't sleep knowing that Elena had watched his indiscretions on them.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes slowly, the morning light pouring into her room. She sat up, covering her drawn out yawn. She walked to the first floor in her nightgown, hearing someone in the kitchen. She smiled, seeing him making pancakes.

"How did you sleep?" He asked with a low hum, hiding his face from her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Damon," She whispered, seating herself at the small table.

"I didn't want you to see that," He turned around to look at her finally.

"It was inevitable," She pulled her eyes from him, looking at her hands.

"I know," He mumbled, saddened at the thought.

"Do you love her?" She asked quietly, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"No. I met her at the bar last week. I-I invited her over," He muttered, flipping one of the cakes.

"I just assumed you two were a couple," Elena bowed her head, ashamed with her assumption.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I just want you to-" He suddenly stopped mid sentence, unsure what to say. What could he say? That sex was supposed to be between two people who were madly in love? How could he tell her that when sex was just pleasure to him?

"Whatever makes you happy, Damon. I still trust you," She smiled and he smiled back.

"I'm glad. I want you to feel safe with me. What do you say we go out tonight?" He asked, pretending to be occupied with the breakfast.

"Are you sure? You don't have to," She pressed.

"I have a surprise for you. I want to, Elena." He set the plate of pancakes in front of her before seating himself across from her.

"Damon?" She questioned.

"mmmh?" He responded.

"I lied about the bruises," She explained.

"Elena you don't have to-" He began.

"I want you to know. You deserve to know who I am. I-I tried so hard to fight him off, but he held me down. He just kept touching me, grabbing me. I-" Her voice cracked, stopping her long enough to pull herself together, "He said if I behaved I would get to sleep on his bed for the night. His bed was so s-soft compared to my cell, so I tried to obey, but it h-hurt so bad and I was scared. No one wants a whore like m-me."

She wiped her tears, setting down her fork.

"Don't ever call yourself that, Elena. You are the farthest thing from such a word. Please understand that you are not damaged. I will find you happiness, Elena. Wherever it may be," He breathed, holding her hand across the table.

"I'm happy here with you, Damon" She confirmed.

* * *

When the sun began to set, Damon sent Elena to change into the elegant gown he had purchased the day before. He had dressed up himself, something he hadn't done in decades. He stood at the base of the staircase, anxiously awaiting her arrival. When she emerged, his jaw dropped. She looked exceptionally gorgeous, her hair pulled backed to show her olive features. She slowly stepped down the staircase, locking her eyes with him. He smiled at her, taking her outstretched hand.

"You look amazing," He hummed, pulling her toward the door.

"You don't look too bad yourself," She giggled, enhancing her beauty further.

He let out a laugh, before scooping her up into his arms. She let out a gasp, surprised by him action. He spun her around the foyer gracefully before carrying her to his car. She laughed as he tried to open the passenger door. He somehow managed, setting her in the seat gently. She flashed him her pearly whites and he couldn't help but smile with her.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they drove along.

"You'll have to wait little missy," He smirked, knowing the suspense was driving her crazy.

During the ride, she reached her hand across the car, slipping into his resting hand. She entwined her fingers with his and he did not protest. He kept his eyes on the road, but a small smile was apparent on his lips. He lightly squeezed her hand to show he didn't mind and Elena let out a small sigh.

As they pulled up to an extravagant mansion with large columns and a valet parking service, Elena became nervous.

"I-I don't belong here. I'm not-" She began.

"You deserve to be happy. Your history doesn't define who you are, Elena. You look far too beautiful to turn this car around," He smiled, handing a wad of cash to the valet before stepping out of the vehicle.

He opened her door, walking her to the entrance of the building. A man brought them to a small table within the restaurant, just feet away from the dance floor.

"Damon...It's...I-I" She stammered, in complete disbelief that he had brought her to such a fine restaurant, one with dance floor.

Oh how she missed dancing. It had been so long. How had he known?

"I knew you would love this. I'm a good listener," He smirked, pulling her chair out for her.

The other couples dined quietly, others dancing elegantly on the dance floor to the live orchestra off to the side. A massive chandelier hung above the dancers, along with the layers and layers of flowing curtains that draped throughout the room. The waiter handed her a menu with a smile before leaving the two to talk. Her mouth hung open unconsciously, her eyes stunned by the place.

"Pick whatever you like," He softly spoke, amused by her amazement.

"Why would you do this Damon? No one has ever done something this kind for me," She asked innocently.

"You mean a lot to me, Elena. I care about you," He sipped the wine the waiter had poured for him, never pulling his eyes from her.

"I'm so excited!" She exclaimed, scanning her dinner choices.

When the waiter returned, Elena ordered the spinach ravioli with a caesar salad. Damon smiled as he asked for the same thing, surprising her.

"You don't have to be such a copycat," She giggled, drinking from her Shirley Temple.

"It's not my fault you have such good taste in food," He grinned.

"Can we dance?" She begged, gesturing toward the other dancing couples.

He smiled once more before rising from his seat. He walked over to her, taking her hand in his.

"Miss Gilbert. Will you allow me the honor of this dance?" He inquired with a sexy hum, and a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, sir," She giggled, standing up as he pulled her to the dance floor.

His arms jerked her firmly against his body, holding her close. She smiled, feeling his right arm resting on her waist. His other held hers, their eyes suddenly meeting. His blue orbs hypnotized her and when his feet suddenly began to move, she followed his every movement. She could feel each beat that the music emitted, stepping in sync to it. It became so entrancing, feeling his warm hand through the fabric.

"Feel the music, Elena. I'm right here. Move with me," He whispered huskily, moving faster across the dancefloor as the violins and cellos crescendoed.

She was dazed, absorbed by his blue spheres. Damon felt the intensity, too, the warmth moving through him. His face was just inches from her, their noses just barely touching. His breath was shaky and he could hear her heart racing against him. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and he felt her tense.

"You are a beautiful dancer," He whispered, moving his lips to her ear.

She shivered, feeling his breath against her sensitive eardrums. She couldn't hold back a smile, floored by his compliment. The last note of the song ended and their feet suddenly stopped moving.

"Thank you," She sang, pulling him to her in an embrace.

She held him for a long moment, his arms reciprocating. When he finally pulled away, he directed to the food that waited for them at their table. Elena smiled, now pulling Damon behind her as she ran back to her seat.

"I can't explain it, Damon. I felt something out there," She told him as she sat in her seat.

"The music I'm guessing," He smiled, knowing he felt it too.

He didn't want to admit that he had experienced that intense feeling Elena was speaking of. It was like he was floating, like he was enchanted. He didn't want to say he had felt a connection, an attraction to this girl, but he did. He tried so hard to push the thought away, but it had ingrained itself within him. Love; a feeling he hadn't felt in over a century. Even if he loved Elena as a sister, he still felt the love she possessed. He could read her soul, see a light within her. A light that would pull him from his own darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So...a lot happened this chapter! Elena caught Damon having sex, Elena admitted that Klaus had raped her, Damon choked someone to death, and they both topped everything off with a detour to a fine dining restaurant! *okay I laughed writing that last part!* At the end of the chapter, Damon admitted he felt something for Elena. In no way was it sexual, but he knew that he cared for her and that was a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Damon discovering that Elena had been raped was a breaking point for him. We all have something that tears us apart inside and for Damon...that was it. As Damon learns more about Elena's past, his own past comes back to haunt him. Damon's past will be divulged in the next few chapters! If you thought Elena was a broken person, just wait until Damon's secrets are revealed!

Not much of a cliffhanger this time, but I hope you really enjoyed this chapter! If not to make me smile, please leave a review for a swift update! xoxo Ren


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**I feel so bad for not updating sooner, but for the past 2 weeks I have been diligently studying for the SAT (an essential test in the USA that just about determines where you go to university after high school). I took it earlier today and now I feel a million times better, so why not upload a new chapter?!

Thank you a gazillion times over to **LiveBreatheVampires** for being such an incredible beta! As always, be aware of the warnings.

***Warning: controversial, underage relationship, dark themes**

* * *

Damon could barely sleep that night, his thoughts completely engulfed by the girl. The truth was that he cared about her in one way or another. He felt protective and almost possessive of her. The thought of anyone but himself touching her frail body made his blood boil...not now, nor ever would anyone lay a finger on her.

The following day, he allowed Elena to do whatever she wanted, even if she chose to be consumed by the television. He studied her behavior, trying to see how she differed from society. What did she find normal? Did she understand that others lived nothing like she had? Her past was still enigmatic to Damon, only scaring him more.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Would you like to go out there?" He asked her with a huge smile, "You shouldn't stay indoors all the time, you know."

"As long as you go with me," She giggled.

"There's a pool if you like," He smiled.

There was a long pause, her eyes nervously staring at her hands.

"I-I can't swim," She almost whispered.

At first, her admission was somewhat of a shock for the vampire, soon realizing she probably had never learned. He gave her a reassuring smile before finally speaking.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," He cooed. "I'll teach you."

Her lips slowly curved up into a grin, her eyes meeting his blue orbs once again. She immediately rose from her spot on the sofa, skipping playfully toward the staircase. Damon couldn't help but smile, enjoying her newfound enthusiasm.

"I'll show you what you can wear," Damon smiled as he opened the wardrobe, taking out a red bikini and a bathing suit, which was pink yet simple.

He noticed Elena tense up slightly at the sight of the bikini, and he mentally kicked himself for not thinking twice about his actions. He knew what was going on in her head-only God knows what Klaus made her wear to bed before he raped her. He put it in the wardrobe quickly.

"This one's nicer," He pointed at pink bathing suit with a smile.

"I don't think I should wear that," Elena said uncomfortably, "I'm fat and ugly."

Damon's heart was about to break and he looked at the beautiful girl. How could she think that she was fat and ugly? She was definitely underweight and suffered from lack of proper nutrition, and she was beautiful.

"Elena, you're not," Damon assured her. "Please just wear it for me, okay?"

Elena gave him a sad smile before finally nodding.

She rushed to throw on her one piece bathingsuit with its multiple cutouts. She felt nervous about wearing it, but now that Damon had insisted, she was feeling just a little bit better about herself. She struggled with her inner battles but then she put everything aside and just focused on swimming with Damon.

"Elena," He whispered softly behind her and she gasped.

"I-I'm ready," She confirmed, turning around to his beautifully toned body.

"You look stunning as always. Don't believe for a second that you don't," He tried to reassure, seeing her timidness.

She couldn't help but smile at his words, something only Damon could do to her. It made her heart race when she noticed his swim trunks hang incredibly low on his hips. It was an unfamiliar feeling that washed over her, causing her cheeks turn a deep red. His blue orbs hypnotized her when she turned her attention back to his gaze. She stepped slowly toward him, taking his soft hand, which held hers so gently. He led her slowly down the steps, his eyes meticulously analyzing her amazing figure.

She was so hesitant as they stepped outside, her body tensing beside him. He jumped into the inviting pool moments later, Elena letting out a surprised gasp as the water lightly splashed her already shaky frame. She was trembling now, the water seeming to creep closer and closer to her with every passing second. He gestured for her to join him, flashing a crooked smile.

"I'm right here, Elena. I'll hold you," He reassured.

"O-okay," She whispered, taking each wobbly step toward the pool's edge where Damon stood with awaiting arms in the crystal blue water.

She sat herself down on the flat concrete, her legs now dangling over the side of the pool. Damon's arms gently wrapped around her shaking body, holding her in an embrace before pulling her into the water. She was so tense as the warm water surrounded her exposed flesh, her arms desperately clinging to his bare skin, her legs wrapping tightly around him.

"I won't let go of you. I can promise you that, Elena," He whispered into her ear, "Don't be afraid."

She began to relax at his words, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back lightly, paddling their bodies through the water.

"It feels so good," She hummed, pulling her face away to meet his eyes again.

"I'm glad," He breathed, continuing to stroke her warm back.

He spun them meticulously throughout the large pool, their eyes locked. She couldn't help but smile at him, secretly enjoying his touch. No one had ever touched her with such tenderness, and it made her nerves scream in pleasure. His fingers trailing along her bare skin made her eyes roll back in her head, the feeling so intoxicating.

"I want you to hold me like this forever," She whispered next to his ear.

"I'm not going anywhere," He reassured, brushing her hair with his fingers.

They stayed like that for over fifteen minutes, Damon holding the small girl in his embrace, her face resting on him. Her breathing became rhythmic, and for a moment he thought that she had fallen asleep.

"You ready to go under yet?" He spoke softly, so not to startle her.

"I-I don't know," She stammered, her muscles becoming rigid again.

"Elena, I'm not going to let you go," He pressed, holding her tighter against him to prove it.

"I trust you," She spoke, turning her lips into a small smile.

"Hold your breath," He mumbled moments before pulling them under.

The water soon consumed their entwined bodies, but Damon kept his promise, the girl pressed firmly against him. He kissed her temple briefly, opening his eyes to see her hair sway all around her head. She looked like an angel, her lips pursed and her eyelids delicately sealed. He felt tempted to reach out and touch her olive cheeks, but instead he returned her to the surface.

She tucked her face into his neck, her drenched hair sticking to her cheeks. She was gasping for air, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"That was amazing," She hummed, "It was so peaceful and quiet."

"I love the water, too," He agreed, grazing her flesh with his fingers.

"Thank you so much for this Damon. I know I'm a drag. I can't even swim," She choked, squeezing her eyes firmly shut to avoid tears.

"Then you should do it more often," He whispered, pulling them slowly under the water again.

They went on to spend almost an hour in the water, Elena holding onto her guardian for the entire duration. Though she tried to be brave, she could not do it. She felt safe in his arms, something she couldn't risk losing.

"I have a secret, Elena" He spoke after a duration of silence.

"What?" She giggled, her voice full of surprise.

"There's an ice cream maker in my kitchen, but I have no one to share it with," He whined childishly, pushing his bottom lip out to form a pout.

Elena began to giggle, hugging Damon with all her strength. She was so happy in that moment. A moment she wished would never end.

"I would offer, but you'll have to pay me," She laughed.

"What is the price, Miss Gilbert?" He asked with his notorious crooked smile that made Elena melt.

"You must tell me all about yourself one day, okay? You know everything about me and it's only fair I get to know you a little bit better."

"Elena, my life story isn't pleasant."

"Mine wasn't either," She told him.

"I know," He kissed her temple. "I'll tell you everything you need to know, I promise. But now, I just want that ice cream!"

He paddled her to the pool's edge before helping her out of the pool. He followed her actions, only steps behind her. She wrapped her arms around herself, her bottom lip now quivering. It didn't take long for Damon to notice, throwing a fluffy towel around her body before sweeping her off her feet. His legs pulled them back towards the house, Elena's feminine chuckle reverberating in his eardrums.

He set her on the small table in the kitchen, kissing her forehead lightly before walking to the kitchen cabinet. His hands reached deep within it, moving pots and pans around noisily. He could feel her eyes on him, anxiously waiting.

When he finally found the machine, he smiled, hauling it up onto the counter. Elena threw her towel down, running over to join him. The bulky machine took up a chunk of the counter and Elena couldn't help but chuckle at its size. Damon plugged the long cord into the nearby outlet before turning to her.

"We'll see how this goes," He laughed, skimming the instructions impatiently.

They talked for the entire time they worked, laughing incessantly. It had been so long since her belly ached from laughing so much. Things did not go so smoothly at first, Damon repeatedly spilling the entire contents of the salt shaker into the ice cream maker. Elena was not much help either, her fingers experimenting with the buttons.

Even though the entire thing seemed like a complete disaster, the ice cream still set into a frozen mass. Elena gave Damon a questionable glance before sticking her entire hand in to make sure they weren't mistaken.

"It should be done now," His hands pushed past hers, scooping out the now hardened liquid.

"You know, I haven't had an ice cream in a long time," She said sadly. "Since Klaus took me, to be exact. He didn't even give me enough food to survive, yet alone dessert."

"Well, that is so going to change," Damon smiled at her.

He made a small ice-cream cone, trying hard to perfect it. He proceeded to hand it to Elena, and her eyes grew in awe. Moments later, Damon went back in for his ice cream to find the machine now empty. His eyes turned wide, almost angry that he got robbed.

"Uh, uh, uh, little missy. You better share. There's no more in this thing," He pressed, reaching out for the cone.

She let out a playful scream before bolting out of the kitchen. Her hair was still soaked from the pool, but she ran with all the strength she had.

"Too bad," She shrieked, trying to hold back her giggles.

He ran after her, his hands softly grabbing her waist from behind. She let out a small shriek, cackling like a maniac. He gently tackled her to the floor, but she thrust the cone into his face until the ice cream now covered him. She was laughing at him momentarily before he smeared it onto her in revenge.

"You're a sore loser," She laughed, wiping up some of the ice cream on the floor and throwing it at him.

They were soon covered in ice cream, their hair and bathingsuits now a sticky mess. They were both gasping for air, the laughter exhausting their lungs. He gently moved to hover over her body, ready for another round of revenge, but her face suddenly froze in horror. His smile soon faded as he realized her fear. She looked right into his eyes, her lips struggling to form words.

"I-I" She whimpered, her entire body now rigid under him.

Damon immediately climbed off of her, his face full of resentment.

"Elena, I am so, so sorry. I-I wasn't thinking," He pleaded, pulling her into a seated position.

"It's fine. You didn't mean it," She whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"I would never, ever do that to you," He firmly stated, grabbing his hair in a rough grip.

"I was just surprised...It's okay Damon. I know you would never," She smiled reassuringly, tucking her nose into his ice cream covered neck.

"But don't think this fight is over," She laughed before pushing the sticky mess into his hair, once again running from him.

"Just remember who pays the electricity bill each month," He yelled, sighing to himself with a smile.

He hadn't had so much fun with anyone since he was a boy himself. Fun nowadays involved sex, drinking, and ripping people's throats out in various ways. Somehow, this topped it all. He had never felt so free, so liberated.

* * *

**_ "You killed her," Damon sobbed._**

**_"She threw herself off our balcony," His father defended, taking a sip from his drink._**

**_"You killed her with your fucking bare hands," He barked._**

**_"Go ask any of the damn slaves. They all saw it," Giuseppe hissed, slamming his fist onto the wood table._**

**_"Obviously they aren't going to tell the truth. You would slit all of their throats in a heartbeat. You killed her, you fucking bastard," He choked, trying desperately to hold back his emotions._**

**_"Believe what you want, Damon, but you're still going off to that military school next month. Your mother was a worthless piece of shit anyhow. She was weak. She made you weak, Damon. Now if you want to be a real man, you will suck it up."_**

**_His body was trembling, his lips quivering as the tears began to brim. He wasn't weak. He watched his father beat his own mother to death. The only person he ever cared for. The only one who believed in his dreams and his ambitions. She was gone now and justice would never be served. Money could buy anything back then, even a free ticket out of a murder conviction._**

**_"I'm going to kill you," Damon growled._**

**_"That will be the day," His father laughed, rubbing his sore knuckles; the knuckles that had slaughtered his mother._**

* * *

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly on the sofa, watching as she tucked her legs into her chest.

"I-I'm just afraid I'll wake up from this dream," She said in barely a whisper.

"You're mine now, Elena. You'll never have to go back to that," He reassured, wrapping his arm around her.

She proceeded to curl up beside him, resting her cheek on his chest. She clung to him, relishing in the feeling of security she felt with him.

"Damon…" She sighed, burying her face.

"mmmh?" he mumbled, stroking her hair.

"I think you deserve to know my story. I-I want to tell you," She confirmed, her eyes still avoiding his gaze.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Remember, you can say 'no' with me," He choked, his muscles tensing. "You are your own person, Elena. I would never force you to do something you don't want to do. Even though you're my little girl now, you're still in charge of yourself." Elena smiled and kissed his cheek.

He sighed. Did he want to know all the details of her past? Her history already seemed too dark for his comfort just from what he had observed.

"My father sold me to Klaus when I was eleven. He owed him a lot and I was all he had at the time. My mother had died when I was little and we were completely broke. Klaus proposed a deal my father couldn't pass up, especially since the vampire had threatened his life," Her voice was emotionless as she spoke, Damon still rhythmically brushing her hair with his fingertips.

"I remember when they came to get me in the middle of the night, ripping me from my bed as I begged. My father stood with his head bowed in the doorway as I cried for him to help me, but he didn't make a move. I had stayed with Klaus all those years in a cell with the rest of his hostages. I got a bigger room than the others and more privileges since I was Klaus' personal toy. He didn't start touching me until I turned thirteen. Before that, he would simply feed from me. All those years, no matter how often he did it, I would always resist and fight him. I learned quickly that he loved that even more. As I got older, things got more physical, Klaus forcing me to sleep in his bed at night. At first, he didn't touch me and I liked sleeping with him, but as I aged, he began to fondle me, make me dance naked for him, and he would kiss my body, sometimes biting me with his fangs," Her voice was becoming shaky as she recalled the painful memories that haunted her. "He'd force me to kiss him and there were harsh punishments when I refused. Sometimes he'd even beat me up with his belt or make me 'apologize'."

Damon's throat was tight and he became more and more afraid to hear her words. He wasn't sure if he could handle the harsh reality of the situation.

"The other men enjoyed it when Klaus would let me loose in the house. He said it was fair game for them, allowing them to feed on me or tease me until I begged them to stop. On the nights where I wasn't behaving the way he wanted, Klaus would straddle me roughly and...h-he…" She couldn't finish, sobbing hysterically.

"Elena, I am so sorry for how much you have suffered," He whispered, pulling her chin so that her eyes were forced to meet his.

"I'm glad, though. I would have never met you if I hadn't," She sniffled.

"I wasn't always good. I was a monster, too," He told her.

"You weren't always good, but you found goodness. You changed and that's all that matters. You're the only person I have ever loved," She whispered.

"You don't love me," He pressed.

"You're the only person that has even cared about me. You are my only friend, Damon. How can I not love someone that amazing?" She questioned, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

There was a long pause, but Damon eventually looked into her awaiting eyes, humming "I love you, too."

It had been so long since he had loved anyone. Elena was his only family and he did love and care for her. He would protect her, something he wished he could have done for his mother. Elena and Damon had much more in common than they had anticipated. Both had forgotten what love was. Both had fathers that loved themselves more than their children. Both were broken people, mending their tethered souls subconsciously when they found each other at their weakest.

It was only moments later that a knock echoed throughout the house, Elena nearly jumping out of her skin. Damon immediately rose, dragging himself to the heavy wooden door. As soon as he opened it, he felt regret. The man smiled, a group of people scattered on his lawn.

"I'm here for my Elena," The man smirked.

"Get off my property," Damon hissed cruelly, trying to push the door shut, but the woman beside him held it open with supernatural strength.

"I'm her Father, Mr. Salvatore. I think you better be a little nicer to my friends. I hear a werewolf bite is deadly," He laughed, pushing through the door's opening.

"Elena, don't move," Damon nearly yelled, hearing her footsteps draw near.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Elena's dick of a father has come back to get her with a group of werewolves on his side. On the other hand, Elena and Damon are getting much closer and the chapter revealed a little piece from both of their pasts. Both are quite dark, but that's what is bringing them closer.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and make me smile...pretty please with a cherry on top! xoxo Lauren


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Thank you so, so much to** LiveBreatheVampires** for her outstanding beta skills!

***Warning:** controversial, underage relationship, dark themes

* * *

The man's lips curled into a smirk when Elena appeared suddenly in the foyer. Her face paled with horror and her legs trembled beneath her. A small whimper slipped from her and she began to back away.

"Hi sweetie," He cooed, taking a step forward, causing Damon to flash in front of her protectively.

"You will not touch her," He snapped, her fingers clinging to the back of his shirt.

"Oh and you will? Elena belongs to me and I expect you to hand her over willingly," Her father insisted, gesturing toward his pack of werewolves that stood slavishly beside him. Damon had to suppress a groan. What kind of father refers to his daughter that way? She was a person, not an object he could hand over.

"And if I don't?" Damon spat.

"Then I'll have no choice but to use violence. I have thirteen werewolves that could easily take you down. If not that, some werewolf venom would do the trick. You will slowly die and Elena will still be mine," He almost laughed.

"Fuck you," Damon barked.

"I know you need a little time to make a smart decision, so I'll give you until ten tomorrow. I'll have my pack make sure you don't leave this residence. Don't test me, Damon. I only want what belongs to me," Greyson growled before swiftly exiting the house with his following, not even considering what Elena thought.

Elena was still trembling when Damon turned around to look at her. He could see her eyes were brimming with tears and she opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted.

"Elena," He breathed, searching her face for a response.

"It doesn't matter," She hissed, pushing past him.

He could hear her noisily enter the kitchen, her heart beat racing inside of her. It did not take him long to follow her, his eyes watching from the door frame as she sipped a glass of water. He could tell she was hiding her feelings. She was too afraid to be vulnerable.

"Tell me what you are thinking," He beckoned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it, Damon" She sighed, tipping the glass until the rest of her water poured down into the sink.

"I will protect you from him. There's no way he will take you back," He tried to explain, confident in his claims.

"You don't understand what he's capable of," She mumbled under her breath.

He stepped toward her, displaying a playful smirk. When he was just inches from her, he pulled her into an embrace, kissing her hair as he stroked it. Elena was just barely choking back her emotion. She was truly afraid of her father's threats.

"I-I need to go get ready for bed," She whispered, pushing herself away from him suddenly. He tried to get her to stay, but her protests became more and more desperate, as if she were trying to escape him.

"Elena. We need to talk," He shouted after her, but she didn't even turn around to look at him, running clumsily up the staircase.

He followed her once again, but the sound of the bathroom door shutting stopped him in his tracks. He let out a groan of frustration. He knew she was scared and upset after seeing her father. He had threatened to take her back and it felt all too real for Elena. He wouldn't let him have her, but even Elena couldn't trust Damon to save her. She knew her father was a powerful man.

He heard her whimpers from the hall bathroom, trying desperately to hold back her cries. The sound of the water crashing against the shower stall could be heard moments later and Damon felt a tad better knowing she was releasing her emotions. He walked past the door toward his own bedroom, letting out a long sigh. It was only when he reached out to open his door that he smelled the blood. Within seconds he was back in front of the bathroom, roughly grabbing the knob, which he found locked.

He slammed the barrier open with his supernatural strength, revealing the horrific sight to the vampire. Elena's hysteric sobs reverberated throughout the room as the shower rained down on her seated body. Her naked frame was sprawled out on the shower floor, a straight razor in her right hand. The water was a diluted red as it swirled down the drain, and Damon found himself kneeling beside her trembling body. Up close, he could see the vertical laceration on her left wrist. The cut was gushing, Elena's cries of delirium ringing in his ears.

"What the hell?" Damon hissed, roughly ripping the weapon from her grasp.

"I-I can't go back," She shrieked, the water still drenching her.

Damon grabbed her soaking wet body, pulling it to him in an embrace on the tile floor. He felt furious, but it didn't seem to matter in the moment. He was just so grateful he had made it in time. She was still here and that's all he cared about.

"I won't let him, Elena. I swear to you. Please...please don't ever do that again. I will never let him take you," Damon choked, the red water drenching his clothes. Elena's face was buried in his chest as she continued to cry.

"I want to believe you but he's going to take me tomorrow," She said so quietly, it was barely apprehensive.

"I love you, Elena. I will protect you with my life. Please trust me," He pleaded, grabbing her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"I-I can't," She sniffled.

"Please," He begged.

"I'm too scared," She cried, erupting into another round of tears.

His hands held her drenched back, her skin so warm against him. He was too distracted to notice that she was nude, all he could do was kiss her cheek over and over. He couldn't imagine losing her, the thought causing him to subconsciously hold her tighter in his arms. Before he knew it, she was lying like a small baby in his arms. Her eyes looked up to meet his glazed orbs.

"I'm sorry Damon," She whispered, her bottom lip quivering.

"You scared me, Elena. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you," He spoke softly, gently stroking her cheek.

"I don't want to leave you," She confirmed, reaching her fingers up to his raven hair.

"I'm getting us out of here. I have a plan, Elena," He soothed, leaning his face down so that their noses just barely touched.

"I-I trust you," She hummed moments before noticing the blood that was covering them, her wound still overflowing with it.

"I-I need to give you my blood. It will heal you. Okay?" He breathed, biting down hard on his wrist.

He pushed it up to her lips, but she seemed hesitant to accept it. She delicately opened her mouth, latching onto the wound that soon trickled the substance down her throat. He held her head with his palm when she began throwing her head back in protest, panicking at the sensation. Meeting his gaze kept her relaxed, comforting her unstable mind. It didn't take long for Damon to pull his hand away, flashing the girl a reassuring smile.

Before long, the wound on her wrist had healed completely, only the partially solidified blood remaining. She looked down to see the dreadful mess it had created, the blood covering not only her naked body, but Damon as well. He wiped the blood off her lips and cleared his throat awkwardly, handing her a towel.

"Are you better?" He asked her after a few minutes.  
She nodded.

"Finish up your shower. We'll leave as soon as possible. I promise," He soothed, kissing her forehead briefly before moving to get up.

"Don't leave me," She pleaded, pulling at his shirt.

"Elena...I," He began, a feeling of deja vu consuming him.

Not too long ago, Elena had begged him to stay with her when she had first gotten her menstrual cycle. He remembered how harsh he was toward her and how much regret he felt afterward.

"Please," She pleaded, her doe eyes begging him.

He paused, considering whether to give in or not. He did not want history to repeat itself, Damon nodding his head in agreement. He scooped her up into his arms like he had so many times before. Lifting her off the tile floor was a breeze, her tiny frame so light in his hold.

"Where are we going?" She asked, his right hand grabbing the fluffy towel that hung on the rack beside the shower, lightly draping it over the one Damon had given to her.

"My bedroom. I have to pack some things and I don't want you to be alone in here," He told her.

Elena smiled, feeling relieved by his words. Plus the fact that she had never actually been inside his room made her even more excited. She had only seen it once from the doorway when she had witnessed Damon and the woman naked on his bed.

She could feel the instant temperature change as they entered his room. It was so warm, soothing the goosebumps that appeared on her flesh moments earlier. She leant her cheek on his chest, watching how his facial expression remained rigid. He gently placed her on his bed, wrapping her tightly with the towel. Elena gave him a small smile of approval before reaching her hand out until her fingers entwined themselves in his locks. She pulled his face down to hers with little effort, her lips colliding with his cheek.

"Thank you," She spoke softly, stroking his hair with her fingertips.

The innocent kiss took Damon by surprise, and his cheek seemed to tingle from where her lips had touched him with such tenderness. He smiled at her before finally returning to his vertical stance.

"Everything is going to be okay," He promised.

"I feel safe with you," She told him and Damon could not help but smile, too.

* * *

She watched him pack up a small duffle bag, stuffing it with his credit cards, passport and personal belongings. She felt happy watching him scramble to get her out of there. For once, someone cared about what happened to her. She felt important.

"Do you want to bring anything? Only stuff you need, though. I'll buy everything else," He breathed, throwing his phone into the bag before zipping it.

"N-no," She stammered."You've given me more clothes in the past few weeks I've been with you than he ever gave me in all these years."

He looked at her with sympathy.

"That period is over now, Elena. Now, put on some clothes and we can leave," He whispered reassuringly, throwing the bag over his shoulder before exiting the room.

Elena tiptoed down the hall to her bedroom, skimming through her wardrobe for something to wear. She quickly threw on the jeans and hoodie, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. groaning slightly when baby hairs covered her forehead.

"You ready?" He whispered from the door and Elena's heart nearly stopped.

"My hair's giving me a hard time," She mumbled.

He chuckled and came up behind her, setting her on the stool in front of the dresser. "Well, I'll do it for you, then."

He ran a brush through her silky hair, smiling gently at her as she relaxed. Then, he slowly started to braid it.

"You can braid hair?" She asked him. "I don't know how to."

"I'll show you sometime," He smiled softly at her. "It suits you."

She smiled at him in the reflection of the mirror before hugging him once he had finished. He opened the door for her and smiled right back.

"Ready now?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"mmmhh," She mused, taking his outstretched hand with a small smile.

Damon led them downstairs where the duffle bag sat next to the front door. Elena was becoming weary, knowing her father's werewolves were guarding the house just outside. Her legs suddenly became gelatinous, her breaths short and rapid.

"Just stand next to my bag. No matter what happens, you don't move, okay?" He pressed, knowing the plan could possibly fail.

She mumbled a 'yes' moments before Damon gently pushed her into position. He tucked the loose strand of her hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be right back," He whispered, pulling the door open.

He saw the two werewolves chatting away. They were almost a hundred yards apart, but had no trouble goofing around. Damon smiled to himself, using his vampire speed to sneak up behind the blonde haired girl, thrusting his hand into her back just below her rib cage. He felt her heart beat against his palm, momentarily relishing in the moment before tearing it from her body. The girl instantly dropped to the grassy lawn.

He heard the gasps of the other werewolf and he once again smirked. It only took seconds before he was behind the fearful man, ripping his heart out before a scream could even escape his lips. His hand was completely drenched in blood and he tried to shake the excess off before returning back to the house.

He was swift in his return, knowing he could not risk Elena's safety by waiting around. As soon as he opened the door, he scooped Elena into his arms along with the bag. He flew over to his parked car, jamming his car key into its slot. Elena was surprisingly calm beside him as he sped on down the vacant road at full speed.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a yawn, her tiredness evident.

"I'm going to try to get us as far away as possible. I have a place in mind," He said out of breath.

She flashed him a reassuring smile, peeling his hand off of the steering wheel so she could hold it in her own. Somehow it made her feel safe, as if nothing could hurt her. His hand was so soft and she delicately traced the numerous lines on his palm.

"You can sleep, Elena" He encouraged, watching her doze off every so often.

"I want to talk to you," She almost whispered.

"If that's what you want," He nodded, stepping harder on the gas pedal.

They spoke for hours about her childhood. The times before her mother died. The times when her father actually cared and loved her. She surprisingly did not cry, Damon's occasional glance reminding her that it was going to be okay.

"Elena," He whispered after a long moment of silence, "Would you have gone through with it if I hadn't barged in?" He asked with a slightly shaky voice.

Damon's mind still struggled to grasp the fact that Elena had tried to take away her life. What if he hadn't made it time? The thought made his stomach unsettled and he tried to push the dark proposal away.

"N-no," She stammered nervously, looking down at her lap, "After I saw that I had actually cut myself, I regretted it. The thought of actually dying scared me."

"What stopped you?" He asked almost angrily, desperate for her to admit her reasoning.

"I thought about you, Damon. I realized I finally had someone to live for," She wiped away a tear that slipped from her eye.

He stared diligently at the road, refusing to respond. He wasn't sure how he really felt. Now that she had said it, it made him afraid for her. How could she care about an irredeemable man?

"You earned my trust and I knew you deserved mine. You made me a promise and I knew you would keep it. You proved it over and over," She sniffled.

"No words can express how happy I am that you didn't go through with it. You mean too much to me. You are loved, Elena. I will always be here with you," He lightly squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

"I love you," She whispered, closing her weary eyes. It was 1 am and she couldn't physically hold them open any longer.

"Sleep my angel. I'll be right here when you wake up," He cooed, watching as she fell into a peaceful sleep, her fingers going slack in his hand.

* * *

It was only an hour later that Damon couldn't stay awake any longer. He hadn't had any rest since the night before and it was finally beginning to catch up to him. He yawned for the millionth time before pulling into a small motel, its neon lights burning his eyes.

He planned to carry the restless girl, but her eyes flew open when the car engine suddenly turned off. She let out a small groan before wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"We'll stay here for a little while, okay?" He reached out to rub her arm soothingly.

They walked hand in hand to the small office placed strategically in the middle of the reststop. The owner sat reading a magazine casually, her eyes growing in awe at the unexpected guests.

"Hello!" She jumped up from her stool, attentively leaning on the counter until they walked up to where she now stood.

"We would like a room," Damon tried desperately to appear nice, but the woman was so irritating and a sudden urge to rip her throat out grew.

"One bed or two?" She asked, skimming her clipboard.

"T-," He began, but was soon interrupted by the small girl beside him.

"One," She confirmed, wearily looking up at Damon, whose furrowed brow expressed his confusion.

He did not fight her decision, nodding his head in agreement. The woman's smile faded suddenly and she gave him a questionable look. _Of course_, Damon thought._ The age difference was recognizable._

"May I see some identification cards?" She pressed.

"No. You do not want to see the identification cards," Damon compelled her. "You're going to give us the best room you have available."

"The best room available," The woman said blankly.

Her smile suddenly returned, handing him a key without hesitation. Elena waved goodbye, Damon pulling her behind him in an attempt to escape this absolutely irritating human.

They walked in silence outside to their room. It was a brisk night and Elena shivered, coaxing Damon to walk even faster, hoping for an escape from the cold. It was a huge disappointment when the temperature did not seem to change as they entered. Elena's lip was quivering uncontrollably and Damon let out a groan of frustration.

"I'll go get us another room. One with some heat," He sighed, knowing he was too exhausted to walk back to the office.

"It's fine, Damon. We're too tired," She explained and Damon nodded.

He pulled the sheets back on the bed, gesturing for her to come over. She wrapped her arms around him, letting out a long breath.

"I was too scared to sleep alone," Her words were mumbled, but Damon understood.

"I know, but I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable," He told her, gently setting her on the mattress before pulling her legs onto the bed.

"Thank you for giving me a choice," She whispered, laying her head on the pillow.

He removed her shoes, letting them fall to the floor beside her. After, he draped the covers over her shivering body, leaning down to kiss her cheek. When he walked around to the other side of the bed, he just about fell onto the mattress from exhaustion. He turned his lamp off and the room became engulfed in the darkness.

It was silent except for Elena's teeth uncontrollably clicking. She was so cold, trying desperately to warm herself. Damon felt so guilty for not switching their room, even though Elena had insisted not to. How could he be so selfish?

"D-damon?" She whimpered after fifteen minutes beneath the covers that provided her with no warmth.

He felt her against his chest moments laters, her trembling hands wrapping around his ribs. She was so cold against him, but the heat was radiating off of him and it immediately soothed her. Her nose was just inches from his, and he could hear how loud her teeth chattering really was. He did not protest, holding her in his arms. He rubbed her, trying to warm her up and she was whimpering.

"I'm not afraid of you," She whispered reassuringly when he hesitantly touched her.

"What do you want me to do to make you warm up?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"J-just hold me and touch me. You're so warm," She muttered, shivering against his toned body.

Within seconds, his shirt was across the room and his arms tightly wrapped themselves around her, pressing her firmly against him. She let out a relieved gasp as her hands found his warm flesh. She already felt better, his body heat instantly warming her.

"Goodnight, Damon," She whispered before resting her cheek on his chest which seemed to sizzle against her cold skin.

"Sleep well, my angel" He cooed, rubbing her back soothingly until he was sure she was asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I really hope you liked this chapter! Elena's father comes to get her, she attempts to kill herself, and the rest is just lovable Delena moments! Elena fears her father so much, that she would rather die than be taken back by him. Damon talks her through everything and we learn later in the chapter that he was the reason she couldn't go through with the suicide. Damon luckily finds a way to get them out of town, knowing there is no way he can keep Elena out of danger if they stay. Thank you so much for reading! Please review and make my heart swoon! xoxo Ren


End file.
